Rebeldes
by CorimarCautela
Summary: Alice vuelve de Londres acompañada de su novio y su hermana, en la infancia Bella y ella habían sido mejores amigas pero cuando Bella conozca el hermano d esta, habrá una gran atracción entre ambos. por favor pasen y lean si es de su agrado.


Hola soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, vivo en Forks- Washington, uno de las ciudades mas habitadas del pais, con grandes edificios, muchos centros comerciales, y demasiadas personas habitandolo, vivo aqui con mis padres Renee y Charlie Swan, ellos son empresarios muy reconocidos por la marca de perfume , la B y la E es en honor a mi y a mis hermano Emmett, mis padres la fundaron cuando nacimos ya que somos mellizos, y desde el primer momento en el que salio al mercado se vendio muy bien, hoy en dia es una de las marcas de perfumes y ropa mas reconocidas del mundo, asi es a mis padres le fue tambien que mi madre Renee se empeño en crear una marca de ropa tambien con nuestras iniciales y para el a modelar en ellos, conprenderan que a mis 17 años no es nada facil ser yo, Emmett y yo obviamente disfrutamos de nuestras vidas pero a veces es mu asfixiante, no nos quejamos es muy divertido estar algunas veces con esas modelos obsesionadas con ellas mismas, solo hay una que me cae super bien y es Rosalie Hale, la novia de Em y mi mejor amiga es alta,rubia de cuerpo escultural y con unos preciosos ojos azules, ella la conozco desde que tengo uso de razon ya que desde pequeña siempre estabamos juntas con su hermano Jasper, solo que el se fue a estudiar a Londres y ya no pudimos ser mas los 4, era muy divertido porque ellos tambien eran gemelos, mis padres son muy intimos amigos de los Hale y por eso siempre estabamos untos. Por otro lado esta el Colegio Breakin Dawn, el colegio en donde estudiamos Emmett, Ross y yo y en donde pasamos el 95% de nuestros dias, ya que practiamente vivimos alli, es un colegio internado, solo venimos a casa los fines de semana o vacaciones, las personas alli son muy superficiales y materialista, no los critico quien no lo seria si lo tienes todo en la vida?, solo que mis padres nos enseñaron a Emmett y a mi que las cosas se ganan con mucho esfuerzo, cosa que nos diferencia a ellos, no digo que a veces tambien se me sale un poco lo tonta y tambien actuamos asi pero solo para poner en su lugar a las personas creidas.

_ Bella, Bells, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, no lo puedo creer- vaya tenia que ser algo muy grande para que la gran Rosalie Hale estuviera tan emocionada y dando brinquitos en el piso de mi cuarto en mi casa obviamente, ya que estabamos en vacaciones, las clases comenzaban la proxima semana despues de un largo verano.

_ Que sucede Ross?, ya mama termino su nueva coleccion?- Esa si era una noticia que me encantaria escuchar, ya que todo el verano habia estado rpogandole a mama para que me dejara ver sus diseños y ella se negaba alegando que los veria cuando los desfilara.

_No aunque me dijo que ya casi, la buena noticia es que Jazz vuelve a Forks!, vuelve a quedarce-Pimero me quede en Shock por la sorpresa ya que Jasper tenia mas de 5 años que no lo veia, siempre Ross viajaba a Londres a visitarlo pero el casi nunca venia a Forks. pero me alegraba mucho por Ross, yo mas que nadien la habia visto llorar por lo sola que se sentia sin Jasper.

_Oh Ross estoy tan feliz por ti, que bueno amiga- le dije con una enorme sonrisa y corriendo a abrazarla.

_ Vuelve con su novia y el hermano de ella, segun me dijo los padres de ellos tambien son empresarios aqui en Forks creo que son dueños de una agencia de modela- dijo Ross sin mayor interes

_Que bien, por lo menos no son ningunos tontos - dije y rodee los ojos mientras Ross se volteaba a mirarce en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi cuarto, ella estaba obsecionada con la belleza, principalmente si se rataba de ella.

_cierto,bueno Bells voy a ver a mi osito, tenemos que disfrutar mucho antes de que comience las clases- Dijo sin esperar respuesta salio de mi habitacion, la relacion de Emmett y Ross es una de esas que uno piensa que van a durar para siempre, por los detalles que tienen los dos hacia el otro, para mi ellos son perfectos juntos. Me tire en mi cama y segui escribiendo historias en mi computadora, esa era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban aparte de cantar y dibujar y o porsupuesto modelar, ya de tanto tiempo haciendolo, ya hasta me gusta, el tiempo se me paso muy rapido hasta que sono mi celular avisando que tenia un nuevo mensaje, lo lei y era de Angela, una de mis tantas amigas, si digamos que eramos algo asi como populares en el colegio.

_Hola Bella es Angie queria invitarte a una tarde de shoppin te apuntas?-_sonrei enormemente antes de responderle.

_Claro An, estaba muy aburrida aqui en casa te paso buscando por tu casa dentro de 20 minutos. Bella._

Como obviamente ya estaba vestida con una falda negra con una camisa del mismo color y unas botas cortas de terciopelo solo agarre mis lentes de sol y tome las llaves de mi auto y mi bolsa. Meti todo lo necesario en ella y sali rumbi al garage en las escaleras estaba Tommy, el mayordomo de la familia.

_Hey Tom, como estas grandote, si vienen mis padres le dices que sali de compras con Angela, dile que regreso a tiempo para la cena- Le informe bajando las escaleras, nunca se podia faltar a una cena en esta casa, mis padres dicen que es una falta de respeto hacia la familia, solo se podia faltar y avisar a tiempo.

_ Esta bien Bells, esta vez trata de llegar a tiempo, tu y Emmett son unos despistados- y era cierto la ultima vez habiamos salido a bailar con algunos compañeros de clase y se nos hizo tarde, lo peor de todo fue que nuestros padres se quedaron esperandonos.

_niciquiera me lo recuerdes- termine de bajar las escaleras y fui al garage y alli se encontrba mi Bebe, el unico amor de mi vida, la razon de mi existir, mi auto un Eddivaguer, era azul comvertible, era hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Maneje hasta la casa de Angela, era grande, no tanto como mi casa, pero vamos la mia no era una casa era una mansion, no es por halardear pero mis padres siempre querian lo mas grande y llamativo que se pudiera.

Llegue hasta el nitificador me pidieron que pasara y Angela ya me esperaba afuera de su casa con 2 chicas mas que sabia que estudiaban en el colegio pero no recordaba en este momento su nombres.

_Hola An, ya estan listas?- Dije estacionandome y bajandome del auto.

_Hola Bells, te he dicho que adoro tu auto?, pues lo hago jeje, si ya estamos listas, ellas son Yuri y Oru Cautela, Son hermanas, estudian en el colegio un año menos que nosotras- Claro por eso es que no recordabas sus nombres y con respecto al comentario del auto lo unico qe pude hacer fue solo reir, ya que siempre me decia que se iva a casar con mi auto.

_Un gusto chicas, vamonos- Dije abriendo el auto para que se montaran ellas se fueron atras mientras An se vino en el copiloto. Angela era de esas chicas que son verdaderas amigas, no son hipocritas o estan contigo por tu popularidad, ella si era una amiga al igual que Ross, al principio a Ross no le agrado porque decia que pareia una mosquita muerta pero luego se hicieron grandes amigas.

Maneje un poco hasta el centro comercial, busque el mejor lugar para estcionarme que para mi suerte era al frente de la puerta principal. Bajamos del auto y nos adentramos en el centro comercial, estabamos de tienda en tienda, conpramos de todo, vestidos, faldas, camisas, bikinis, ropa interior, absesorios, de todo en definitiva, luego de tantas compras decidimos ir a comer algo y luego ir al cine, todavia era muy temprano.

_Chicas necesito ir al baño, ahora las alcanzo- Dije caminando en direccion contraria a ellas, ya que ivamos camino al cine, gire a la derecha y alli estaba quien menos queria ver, Jacob Black, mi ex novio, el era el capitan de futbol americano el año pasado pero se fue de la ciudad por lo tanto este año no estudiaria aqui, cosa que agradecia, la verdad Jacob y yo no habiamos terminado en buenos terminos, todo se puso muy tenso cuando el quiso tener relaciones y yo me negue ya que no me sentia preparada, el se molesto mucho pero no me importo, eso solo demostro que no me queria, cuando Emmett se entero se puso furioso, lo busco y le dio una tremenda golpiza. Desde esa vez no lo habia vuelto a ver hasta ahora, el se mudo a Phoenix con sus padres ya que ellos tnian una constructora alli.

El se dio cuenta de mi y sonrio anchamente como el estupido que era.

_Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui a Isabella Swan- Dijo caminando hacia mi, lo evite y segui caminando- Porque huyes Bella?

_ Que quieres Jacob?- Dije astiada

_Ya no soy Jake?, vaya que rapido cambian las cosas no?- dije medio dolido.

_Si que rapido cambian, sobre todo cuando uno piensa que alguien te quiere y es solo mentiras de esa persona- Dije empezando a caminar pero el me sostuvo por la muñeca, Jacob habia sido el unico amor verdadero o eso creia yo, me dolio mucho que me tratara asi, como si fuera cualquiera, pero como a los 2 meses ya lo habia olvidado, eso me demostro que en verdad mi amor por el no era tan fuerte como yo pensaba.

_Escucha Bella, siento mucho todo lo que sucedio, yo en verdad te quiero y se que tu tambien, por favor perdoname- Este era el colmo, despues de medio año era que se disculpaba, que sinico. En ese momento aparecio una chica morena, alta y con el cabello lacio. Se acerco a Jacob mirandolo extraño.

_Hola amor, quien es ella?- dijo y Jacob me solto de inmediato, al parecer era la novia, y el pidiendome perdon y diciendome que me queria, los hombres son una basura!

_Hola yo soy Isabella Swan, la ex novia de Jacob y dejame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo con el, es una basura, que luego que le des lo que el quiere te va a dejar sin ninguna contemplacion, nos vemos- Lo se soy una basura masoquista, pero esa chica tenia que saber quien era Jacob Black en realidad. Camine hasta el baño, me lave el rostro, me aplique un poco de gloss en los labios, me aregle un poco el cabello y sali rumbo a el cine, por poco y olvido a las chicas. En el camino me encontre con muchos chicos del colegio que conocia, me saludaban euforicamente, y me decian que esperaban verme otra vez como capitana de las porristas y presidenta estudiantil, Obviamente les decia que si, ya que desd que entre al colegio ese puesto a sido mio, siempre habian otros chicos participando en las elecciones pero siempre terminaba ganando yo.

_Bella, porque te tardaste tanto?- pregunto Angela apenas entre al cine y me sente a su lado.

_Porque me encontre con muchos chicos del colegio y como presidenta tengo que platicar con mis votantes- le dije utilizando el tipo de voz que usaban los politicos.

_Bueno esta ien, elegimos una romantica-Yo rode los ojos, esa era una actitud tan Angela. A ella al principio le gustaba Emmett pero luego se dio cuenta de que Em, era novio de Ross entonces se desiluciono y empezo a salir con Ben, un chico muy lindo y amigable.

La pelicula tardo mucho a mi parecer, ademas de que estuve escuchando a muchas chicas llorar y a parejas estarce pasando saliva. No es que sea insensible sino que no me daban ganas de llorar las peliculas romanticas.

Cuando salimos, fui a dejar a Angela y a sus amigas Yuri y Oru a la casa de ella ya que se quedarian en su casa a dormir, luego regrese a casa, vi que ya mis padres y Em, ya habian llegado porque estaban el mercedes de mi papa, el Audi de mama y el Jeep de Emmett, estacione el auto y fui a la entrada, alli en la sala estaban sentados todos en familia.

_Que hace toda la familia Swan aqui reunida?-dije sonriendoles y sentandome en las piernas de Emmett.

_Compartiendo Bells, donde estabas tu?- Dijo emmett, el podia llegar a ser muy sobre protector.

_Vamos Emmett no seas celoso hermanito, estaba con Angela Weber de shopping, por cierto donde esta Tom, necesito que me ayude a bajar las bolsas del auto-Dije y Tom aparecio, al parecer me habia oido porque asintio y salio de la casa. Emmett ante la mencion de Angela arrugo la nariz.

_Vamos Emmett, ya Angela te supero, no necesitas ser asi cada vez que te hablo de ella- dije un poco molesta ya que ella es mi amiga. me baje de sus piernas y me sente en el mueble mirando a mama que estaba pensativa.

_y diganme chicos como se preparan para el comienzo de clases?, a que actividades se apuntan?- pregunto papa entusiasmado ya que a el le encantaba saber que sus hijos eran unos triunfadores en todo lo que haciamos.

_Pues yo hoy me encontre con muchos chicos en el centro comercial y me decian que me relanzara para la presidencia escolar y como siempre de lider de las porristas- le comente a mi papa que era el que estaba mas al pendient de lo que yo decia ya que Emmett estaba hablando con mama de algo que la emociono mucho.

_Pues creo que este año las cosas van a estar mas dificiles Bells- me dijo Emmett mirandome burlandoce de mi con la mirada ya que yo estba muy confundida, yo estaba clara en que tenia mucho apoyo de los chicos del colegio, por eso siempre ganaba porque gracias a ser la lidr de la porristas era muy popular.

_Porque dices eso Emmett, los dos sabemos que yo tengo mucho apoyo- estaba molesta, se que no me comportaba bien pero siempre me gustaba ganar.

_Porque regresa Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice que es la novia de Jasper, que es tu mejor amiga, que es la hermana de mi mejor amigo que es...- si lo dejaba seguir nunca se iva a acabar, pero lo que mas me sorprendia era que volvieran los hermanos Cullen, Alice era mi mejor amiga de siempre pero hace dos años se fue a vivir a Londres, siempre me mantuve en comunicacion con ella pero nunca me aviso que volvia y mucho menos que con Edward, quien es Edward?, pues el chico que me movia el piso desde que tengo 13 años cuando Alice me lo presento ya que el estudiaba y vivia en Phoenix, el siempre me habia gustado y yo a pesar de ser muy popular y directa, nunca me atrevi a decirle que me gustaba, luego de que ellos se fueran aparecio Jacob y las cosas mejoraron hasta cierto punto. Edward tambien era muy popular pero el era mas del tipo que solo se la pasaba con todos y no con un grpo en definitivo. Gracias a eso siempre nos relacionaban pero como ya lo dije nunca hubo algo ya que enseguida que el volvio los enviaron a Londres.

_Bella sigues ahi o te llevaron los extraterrestres- Dijo Emmet pasando su mano repetidamente por mi cara, odiaba que hiciera eso por lo que le di un manotazo.

_Y se van a quedar?- pregunte un poco alegre un poco preocupada ya que Alice sabia que me gustaba Edward, sera que se lo dijo alguna vez?

_Por supuestp que se van a quedar, estoy tan feliz de reencontrarme con mi mejor amigo- alli esta el problema, Emmett era el mejor amigo de Edward tambien desde que eran muy chicos ya que como lo dije ateriormente Ross, Jazz, Alice,Emmett y yo crecimos juntos excepto Edward que estudiaba en Phoenix pero cuando volvio el, Emmett y Jasper se volvieron inseparables hasta que los Cullen se fueron a Londres y luego Jazz tambien.

_Yo tambien, voy a matar a Alice por no haberme contado, quien te lo dijo a ti?- Ross no pudo haber sido ella me lo fuera contado a mi esta mañana cuando vino.

_Fue Ross, Jazz le dijo- Vaya que amiga la que me gasto, de seguro tambien me queria hacer una sorpresita referente a Edward, ya que ella tambien lo sabe, pero que va, ya a mi no me gustaba Edward, ademas niciquiera mantuvimos un lazo de amistad fuerte, creo que si pasara en este momento por delante de mi , niciquiera le reconoceria.

_A ella tambien la voy a matar- Dije y mi papa me miro feo por mi comentario.

_Vamos Bells deja de hacer amenazas de muerte, acaso no estas feliz porque vuelva Alice?- pregunto mi mama, por supuesto que lo estaba Alice y Ross eran mis mejores amigas y porfin estariamos las 3 juntas de nuevo. Entonces por eso tambien era su felicidad, volvian los Cullen po lo tanto tambien volvia Esme, la madre de Alice y Edward y mejor amiga de mi madre y de Lilian, la mama de los gemelos Hale, porfin estarian ellas tambien juntas, al igual que lo estarian Carlile, Peter y Charlie, los 3 tambien eran amigos de la infancia, parece todo planeado pero asi era, todos eramos 3 familias muy amigas.

Ya casi ,e habia olvidado de la pregunta de mi mama.

_por supuesto que lo estoy, esmas voy a llamar a la mentirosa de Alice.- Dije subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto, me lance sobre mi comoda cama mientras marcaba su numero ya que me lo sabia de memoria, Alice nunca cambiaba de numero, y de tantas veces de llamarla cuando la extrañaba que era el 55% del tiempo ya me lo habia aprendido, con el tiempo logre superarlo y resignarme a que tal vez no la volveria a ver pero al parecer el destino queria cosas diferentes. Al tercer timbrazo contesto.

__Bueno, Alice Cullen, con quien hablo?- se estaba haciendo la graciosa, lo sabia ya que ella iene mi numero registrado, que como lo se?, pues porque ella tambien me llama 2 veces por semana._

__ALICE CULLEN, explicame porque rayos no me habias dicho que regresabas a Forks?- estaba furiosa con ela por no haberme dicho nada, es que acaso no confiaba en mi._

__Ah Bells eres tu. Calmate, no te dije nada porque queria que fuera sorpresa, quien fue el bocon que te lo dijo para darle una paliza en cuanto llegue- le iva a contestar pero siguio hablando- no e digas, fue Emmett, siempre he sabido que nunca se le puede decir nada es un bocon._

__La culpa es tuya por decirselo a su novia, ademas tu sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, pero no me distraigas del tema, como es que tampoco me habias dicho que estabas saliendo con Jasper, mejor dicho como no me habias dicho que se habian encontrado en Londres Mary Alice Cullen Platt- Como no me habia acordado de las palabras de Ross, "Jazz vuelve con su novia y el hermano de ella"._

__Lo siento Bells pero era una sorpresa para ustedes pero a Jazz se le escapo y sin querer le dijo a Ross, y pues Ross le dijo a Emmett y Em pues obviamente te dijo a ti-Ella creia que era una bebe que no entendia las cosas?._

__Esta bien Alice pero no creas que me he olvidado de esta, me la voy a descobrar. Pero dime cuando llegan?- No iva a llamar a mi mejor amiga para pelear con ella por una gran estupides cierto?._

__Llego el sabado y adivina que?- Otra sorpresa mas. Asi era Alice llena de sorpresas._

__Dime Alice ahora que nueva locura se te ocurrio?- Ella era de esas pocas chicas, cuidado sino la unica, que tenia una energia inexplicable, se preguntaran como lo se si ella se fue a los 13, pues la tecnologia hoy en dia es muy avanzada y siempre haciamos videoconferencias o nos enviabamos fotos o videos de cualquier tipo de cosas, solo que Alice nunca tocaba el tema de Edward, para mi sinceramente era mucho mejor._

__Bells, vamos a esudiar en el mismo colegio- Dijo chillando de alegria, cosa que yo la acompañe tambien mientras daba brincos en mi cama, senti que cerraron la puerta de mi habitacion pero lo ignore._

__Que buena noticia Al, porfin voy a poder verte a ti y a Jazz, los he extrañad mucho- Le comente recordando los momentos de locuras juntos, ya que siempre hemos sido unos rebeldes._

__Si a mi a Jazz y Edward- En todos los años que Alice no habia estado aqui, nunca lo habiamos nombrado._

__ Si... supongo?- dije pero sono mas a pregunta que afirmacion._

__Bells todavia te gusta Edward?- Alice nunca hacia preguntas tontas pero esta era la exepcion, como me preguntaba eso?, es tecnicamente imposible que te guste alguien que tienes años sin ver, sin saber de esa persona, o si siquiera sigue siendo la misma persona que conociste, definitivamente ya no me gustaba Edward Cullen._

__Por supuesto que no Alice, creeme ya lo supere- Dije con toda la seguridad que pude reflejar, que en realidad era mucha._

__Esta bien Bells, ya lo veremos el sabado, vas a acompañar a Ross a recojernos cierto?- Era mas que obvio que lo haria, como no iria a recojer a mi mejor amiga?._

__Por supuesto que si Alice, solo dime a que hora y en que vuelo vendran?_

Alice me dio todos los datos y le prometi que estaria alli el sabado esperandola a su regreso.

Estaba esperando con ansias el regreso de mi mejor amiga, a esa pequeña de cabellos azabachez y ojos azules, en una de las tantas fotos se le veia que se habia cortado el cabello y ahora sus puntas ivan a diferentes direcciones, pero siempre con esa pecliar chispa en sus ojos. Por otro lado estaba Jazz el nunca cambiaria en las fotos que me enviaba por email se notaba que seguia siendo el mismo rubio, alto, con sus facciones obviamente mas adultas pero igual seguia siendo el mismo Jasper, y como ya saben de Edward pues de el no sabia nada...

Desde que me entere de que Alice venia la semana se me habia pasado muy rapido, por esa razon miremnos a Ross, Em y a mi aqui esperando a los chicos en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Vi la imponente cabellera rubia despeinada de Jasper entre el monton de personas, al parecer Ross tambien lo vio porque se puso de pie, ya que estabamos sentadas.

Entonces vimos alli a Jasper tomado de la mano de mi maniatica amiga, sin dudarlo 2 veces Ross y yo corrimos hasta ellos y los abrazamos, ellos obviamente correspondieron al abrazo ebseguida.

_Vaya voy a tener que irme de viaje mas veces, porque para que Rosalie Hale o Isabella Swan te abracen debe de estar ocurriendo un milagro- Dijo Jazz riendo mientras todavia nos abrazaba.

_No sañes el momento Jazzy- le hice una broma con su apodo, Emmett se lo habia inventado cuando eramos chicos, el lo odiaba y eso le divertia mucho a Emmett, por eso siempre lo molestaba con el apodo.

_Tienes razon Belli Buuh- Rodee los ojos, ese tambien lo habia inventado Emmett para amargarme la exist4ncia.

_ Vamos Jazz dejame un poco de mis amigas- dijo Alice y corri a abrazarla, en el momento en el que la abrace descubri toda la falta que me habia hecho Alice para todos los momentos dificiles y de alegria que habia pasado, una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla y ella la quito con su pulgar lego me susurro en el oido " se que no te gusta que te vean llorar", yo sonrei porque cuando estabamos en 1año se lo habia comentado.

Emmett abrazo a Jasper y a Alice la cargo, sentia que faltaba algo.

_Y bien donde esta Eddie?- Pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido, eso era lo que faltaba, como no me acorde?.

_ Aqui Emmett y te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas Eddie- Esa era la voz mas sexy que hubiera escuchado en el mundo, me voltee para ver a Edward que yo era la unica que no lo hacia y alli estaba el tan perfecto como siempre pero obviamente mas grande y mas lindo, si eso era posible, Con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, alto, fuerte, con una mandibula fuerte y muy masculina, nariz recta y como siempre su descontrolado cabello cobrizo, alli estaba Edward Cullen el chico que me habia gustado a los 13 años y al parecer a los 17 tambien.

Me quede tan aturdida mirandole a los ojos que no me percate de que los chicos me evaluaban con la mirada, hasta Edward lo hacia.

_Hola Bella- Oh por dios su voz ahora era mas aterciopelada pero aun asi muy masculina para solo tener 17 años.

_Eeh hola Edward- Fue lo unico que pude articular ya que por primera vez en la vida me encontraba en verdad nerviosa, me gire hacia los chicos y cada quien tenia una expresion diferente, Emmett sonreia picaro, Jasper como si estuviera satisfecho y Alice y Ross compartian una mirada complice.

_Acaso Bella es la unica que existe aqui Eddie?- Dijo Emmett y Edward se acerco a el y le dio un apreton de mano y un abrazo.

_Emmett juro que te matare la proxima vez que me llames Eddie- le dijo Edward, pero todavia con una hermosa sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Miro a Rosalie y la saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, por un momento senti envidia por Ross, pero luego reconsidere, que me pasa?, habia dicho que no me gustaba no puedo cambiar de decision tan rapido.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dividimos Alice y Jasper vemdrian conmigo en mi auto y Edward iria con Emmett y Ross en el Jeep de Em.

_Wow de quien sea este Eddivaguer voy a besar el piso por donde camine, mi papa pidio uno para mi, lo traen dentro de un mes- En cuanto Edward dijo eso Em y Ross empezaron a solo sonrei un poco.

_Que es lo gracioso?- pregunto Edward un poco frustado por no ser parte del chiste.

_Que vas a empezar a besar el piso por donde camine Bells, Eddie- A Edward se le desorbitaron los ojos y luego sonrio con incredulidad.

_Es enserio este Eddivaguer es tuyo?, solo hay 6 de estos en el mundo y tu tienes uno?, esto es increible- Edward todavia no salia de su asombro.

_Bueno no se si me creas pero tengo las llaves del auto y los papels estan a mi nombre por lo que supongo que si... es mio- Le dije soltando una pequeña risita, siempre sucedia lo mismo cada vez que alguien lo veia.

_lamento mucho que tengas que esperar hasta el proximo mes para disfrutar de esta preciosura- le dije con falsa lastima- Jazz, Alice vamonos que quiero llegar a tiempo para la cena en casa- mis padres habian preparado una cena para recibir a los Cullen en donde estaban invitados solamente obviamente los Cullen, los Hale y nosotros los Swan.

_ Como siempre, Bella la irresistible no?- comento Jasper divertido.

_ No se de que hablas Jazz, solo le dije que lo sentia, es lo que en verdad pienso- Le conteste pero falle cuando solte una pequeña risita.

_Le gustaste Bells- Comento Alice y yo enseguida quede en shock.

_Vamos Alice no le puedes gustar a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer- Le comente arrancando el coche mientras veia por el retrovisor que Emmett me seguia, entonces se me ocurrio la idea y me coloque al lado del Jeep de Emmett le saque el dedo del medio mientras Jasper y Alice se reian a carcajadas, acelere mas para darle a entender que era una carrera. Acelere a todo lo que dada el auto que realmente era mucho, esquive perfectamente los autos que se interponian en el camino, mire por el retrovisor y Emmett me seguia de cerca pero obviamente sin repasarme, porfin llegamos a casa y baje como si nada esperando a Emmett para que pagara la apuesta mientras Jasper ayudaba a bajar a Alice.

_Muy bien Em, paga por perdedor- Le dije en cuanto se bajo de su Jeep obviamente estaba muy frustado por haber perdido.

_Eres una tramposa Bells, tu auto corre mas, mi Jeep es fuerte, no veloz- reclamo como un niño de 6 años mientras yo reia.

_Eso lo sabes tu y igual aceptaste la carrera, ahora paga- le dije y el iva a sacar su billetera pero lo detuve, los chicos miraban entretenidos la escena.

_No Emmett, tu paga va a hacere que vas a dejar de llamarnos por nuestros apodos y nosotros todos, es decir los 5 vamos a llamarte Emmy en el colegio- Dije con una tremenda sonrisa mientras a el se le desorbitaban los ojos y me miraba con orror.

_Bella estas loca, no pueden hacer eso en pblico, vas a dañar mi reputacion y...- Iva a seguir pero lo detuve con una sonora carcajada.

_Ah si?, pues creo que eras tu el que nos llamabas por nuestros apodos en publico, ahora aceptalo antes de que le diga a papa que un Swan no cumple sus promesas- lo ultimo lo dije imitando la voz de Charlie- entonces, aceptas?

_Esta bien Bella, pero que te quede claro que me voy a vengar- dijo y camino hacia la puerta mientras yo le miraba triunfante, se regreso y miro a Ross- vente o Ross, o te vas a quedar con esta mala hermana- Yo solo rodee los ojos mientras Ross corria hacia el.

_Por supuesto que no Emmy, voy contigo- Emmy fruncio el ceño pero le sonrio.

_Solo en tus labios suena hermoso bebe- yo solo rodee los ojos mientras Alice y Jazz tambien entraban a la casa, entonces recorde a Edward y me voltee a verlo.

_Que sucede Edward, porque no entras?- El se me quedo mirando, fijamente como evaluandome Aice le diria que me gusta?, o mejor dicho me gustaba?.as

_Porque estaba recordando cuando de niños veniamos aqui a jugar futbol o beisbol mientras nuestras madres tomaban el te´-Yo sonrei ante ese recuerdo que lleno mi mente, nosotras jugando a las muñecas en la halberca mientras ellos jugaban futbol en el cesped.

_Si yo tambien lo recuerso, tranquilo de seguro volvemos a hacer lo mismo, eso si, sin los juegos de muñecas por favor, pero puede ser que si jugando futbol los 6- El solto una pequeña risa cuando dije lo de las muñecas y asintio.

_Claro que si, de eso estoy seguro, Emmett y Ross me hicieron mucha falta- Una parte de mi se desiluciono cuando solo dijo Em y Ross.

_Me imagino, me sucedio lo mismo con Alice y Jazz- se la regrese de la misma manera, el sonrio falsamente al igual que lo hice yo.

_Bella, estoy acostumbrado a ser muy directo asi que te lo dire- Yo me cruce de brazos, mientras asentia con la cabeza para que prosiguiera- Me gustas, y mucho.

QUE?, como podia decir eso , apenas y nos volviamos a ver luego de 4 años, en los que crecimos y cambiamos mucho. Me calme antes de responderle.

_Como puedes decir eso?, apenas y me acabas de ver- Al parecer mi ejercicios de calma si funcionaron porque le hable con toda la calma del mundo.

_En eso estas equivocada Bella, Alice me lo dijo- Por dios que se abra la tierra y me trague- y desde ese momento me senti el chico mas tonto del mundo por no haberme dado de cuenta de que tu tambien me gustabas- Sentia como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro.

_Estas equivocado, de seguro solo fue en ese momento que lo sentiste y ahora que ya eres un adulto crees que sientes lo mismo porque me volviste a ver- Nisiquiera yo sabia lo que estaba diciendo, pero en verdad estaba nerviosa.

_No estoy equivocado Bella y por favor calmete, hablaremos de esto en otra ocasion, ahora solo vamos adentro- Iva a empezar a caminar pero el me tomo de la mano.

_No creo que sea buena idea que entremos tomados...- pero me ignoro y siguio caminando, en cuanto traspasamos la puerta 4 pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros y nuestras manos entrelazadas, Alice enarco una ceja con una sonrisa de picardia en la cara, eso significa que me haria contarle todo, pero en estos momentos queria matarla por habercelo dicho. Emmett camino hasta nosotros detallandonos con la mirada, Em como ya lo dije es muy celoso.

_Mira Cullen, no se que te traes con Bella y porque vienen de manos tomadas solo te digo que sea lo que sea no le hagas daño, porque te juro que te matare sin importarme que seas mi mejor amigo- Mis ojos se quedaron en blanco, como habia llegado a esa conclucion solo porque estabamos tomados de la mano?-Pero solo me queda decirte que... bienvenido a la familia, por fin los 6 estamos en pareja entre nosotros, a ese Jacob lo odiaba que bueno que desaparecio para siempre.

_Por dios ya callate Emmett, Edward y yo no tenemos nada, y por cierto Jacob regreso a Forks, disculpen voy a ver donde estan mis padres- Sin mas fui a la cocina para encontrar a Renee dandole ordenes especificas a las cocineras de como queria que fueran servidos los platos.

_Hola Re..- me calle en cuanto vi su cara- Hola mama. Que haces?- Ok era patetico distraerme con mi mama pero era la unica obsion que tenia para escapar de ese momento incomodo en la sala.

_ehh bien?, que sucede Bells?- Por dios como es que las madres tenian ese poder de saber cuando tus hijos no se encuentran bien?.

_Nada, qe podria pasar?- Ya me habia descubierto yo misma, Renee me miro severamente.

_Vamos Bella dilo hija- Me dijo y yo me sente en el meson y tome una manzana que se encontraba alli, le di un mordisco entonces me sali por la tangente.

_No es nada, los chicos ya llegaron, estan en la sala- sin pensarcelo 2 veces Renee salio corriendo de la cocina mientras yo me quede mirando a las cocineras apradas realizando sus lavores, era muy atormentador asi que fui despacio hasta la sala donde ya se encontraba Renee hablando animadamente con los chicos, llegue justo en el momento menos oportuno.

_Y dime Edward tienes novia?- senti que me atore con un trozo de manzana y empece a toser como loca, esa no era una pregunta que quisiera escuchar.

_No Tia, tengo muchas chicas que quieren algo conmigo pero solo me interesa una pero ella al parecer no siente lo mismo- dijo Edward mirandome fijamente, tanto asi que Renee se volteo a verme y los chicos miraron a Edward con incredulidad.

_Ah si?, que mal Edward, siempre hay personas muy tontas que no saben que hay personas realmente maravillosas como tu que realmente valen la pena- Ok todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, ya que mi mama estaba haciendo lo mismo que Edward.

_No se si tontas Tia solo se que no lo ha aceptado y creo que eso significa que no le gusto.- Edward miro a Alice y esta le miro reprobatorio.

_Bueno chicos en cualquier momento deben de llegar sus padres, porfin vamos a estar todos juntos, voy un momento a la cocina a verificar que este todo bien, me imagino que tienen muchas cosas de jovenes que decirse.-En cuanto Renee se fue mire a Alice, todavia me debia la expliacion de como era la novia de Jasper.

_Entonces van a decir como es que son novios?- Dije sentandome en el respaldo del sillon ya que en el sillon estaban Emmett y Ross y alfrente Edward y porsupuesto los dos tortolos.

_Alice nos relato que se reencontraron en el colegio el primer dia de clases de Alice de su segundo año, que en cuanto vio a Jazz se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo en el mismo colegio de haya y mas si era en otro continente, obviamente no se separaban, de por si no lo hacian cuando estaban aqui, haya mucho menos, luego de un tiempo decidieron llevar su relacion de amistad a algo mas haya. Tambien contaron que Edward estaba mas que feliz de que uno de sus mejores amigos esuviera con el en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Para cuando Alice termino con el relato tocaron el timbre sin pensarlo me levante del sillon y fui a abrir la puerta, alli estaban parados Esme y Carlile, tomados de la mano y tan perfectos como siempre. sin duda alguna Edward y Alice habian eredado la belleza de ambos ya que Esme era pequeña,como Ali pero tenia el color de ojos verde esmeralda de Edward, a cambio Carlile era alto como Edward pero Alice tenia el mismo color de ojos azules de su padre.

_Oh Tia, Tio, tanto tiempo sin verles les hemos extrañado tanto- Era algo de costumbre llamarles tios a los Cullen y los Hale ya que ellos eran practicamente eso, y desde siempre habian estado con nosotros asi que desde pequeños nos acostumbramos a decirles tios a los papas de los chicos al igual que ellos lo hacian con los nuestros.

_Oh Bella, estas tan grande y preciosa pequeña, siempre habias sido linda pero la adolescencia te sento muy bien pequeña- Era un poco incomodo que todavia me dijera pequeña, pero era Esme a ella le permitia de todo.

_gracias tia, tu tambien estas muy bella, al igual que tu tambien estas muy guapo tio- Dije abrazandolo mientras el sonreia ampliamente, se notaba que estaba feliz por regresar.

_Hay Bells nunca cambias, siempre tan mentirosa-Yo hice un puchero de molestia pero era descubierta por una pequeña sonrisa.

_Lo digo enserio, estas muy guapo- le dije mientras entrabamos a el interior de la casa, les hice señas que a la sala- tanto que si no fueras mi tio, el padre de Alice y Edward y unos muchos años mayor que yo te coqueteara, tia como era el tio de joven?, era buen besador?-Esme se sonrojo y para que decir Carlile estaba rojisimo, que un tomate le envidiaria.

_Bella por dios niña, tu nunca cambias y para que no seas imprudente te voy a dejar con la duda- Dijo y se volteo a ver a a los chicos que miraban nuestra conversacion con sonrisas burlonas hacia mis tios.

_Oh vamos tia, cuentanos que tan buen besador era el tio?- Dijo Ross con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

_Si hola para ti tambien Rosalie- Dijo Esme con notable sarcasmo.

_Responde mama, yo tambien quiero saberlo a ver si Jazz le gana- Por primera vez veia a Jasper sonrojado, Emmett solto una sonora carcajada.

_Por dios Alice, por mas que acepte tu relacion con Japer no significa que me tengas que estar comparando- A carlile no se le quitaba el sonrojo del rostro.

_Esta bien chicas las voy a complacer, pues SI, Carlile es un besador espectacular, y tambien un muy buen cortejador ya que cuando estabamos de su edad me dejaba todos los dias una rosa en mi casillero y otra en la puerta de mi casa, esas fueron una de las tantas cosas que me enamoraron de el y mirennos hoy en dia, con 2 hijos maravillosos, casados y sobre todo felices.- Ese si era una bonita historia que contar.

Todas las chicas teniamos una tonta sonrisa en el rostro por la historia de Esme, al parecer el haberle rogado habia valido la pena.

_Hay osito yo tambien quiero que nuestra historia termine asi de feliz- Dijo Ross abrazando a Em que enseguida le devolvio el abrazo.

_Igual yo Jazz, quiero estar por siempre contigo- este la abrazo y beso su frente, se veian tan dulces.

En estos momentos sentia envidia por ellos, pero no se confundan no envidia de la mala, yo adoro a mis amigos y me alegra mucho que tengan a las personas que aman a su lado, solo que yo no se si encontrare alguna vez la mia, pense que esa persona era Jacob pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada y me alegro de haberlo estado, todo lo que sucedio con Jacob solo me sirvio para aprender mas como personas, de que no todo es como lo parece.

_Voy a avisarle a Renee que ya estan aqui, va a estar muy feliz- Antes de irme vi como Edward me miraba o mejor dicho evaluaba con la mirada.

Para llegar a la cocina habia que cruzar muchos pasillos, mi casa era de esas que tienen dos puertas en todos los lugares. En cuanto cruce por la puerta de el salon de musica me tomaron por la mano, gire y vi a Edward mirarme con ojos suplicantes.

_Que sucede?- le pregunte alarmada ya que se notaba mal.

_Me siento muy mal Bella-Dijo y senti que se caia por eso lo tome por la cintura y lo lleve a sentarce en el banquillo de mi piano.

_Que tienes?, que te duele?- pregunte alarmada- Voy a llamar a Renee

_Quieres saber que me duele?- asenti radicalmente- Me duele el corazon porque la chica que quiero no me corresponde y nisiquiera porque estoy moribundo se atreveria a darme un beso- Ahhh odio a Edward Cullen, como se atreve a hacerme pasar el susto de mi vida.

_Edward por dios, te voy a matar, como se te ocurre hacerme pasar este susto?-le dije irritada pero el no quitaba su cara de sufrimiento.

_No me importa que me mates de todas formas estoy moribundo y proximo a morir si no recibo el beso de la chica que me gusta- El era un muy buen actor, sino fuera por lo que estaba diciendo juraria que enverdad le sucede algo.

_Eres un idiota- Le dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- pero puede que el beso lo recibas pronto- le guiñe un ojo mientras salia, fui a la cocina y Renee no estaba alli.

Fui de regreso a la sala y estaba alli sentada, al parecer ya habian llegado tambien los tios Hale y Chrlie, me acerque a saludar.

_Hola tios- les salude con la mano- Hola papi- corri hasta el y me sente en sus piernas mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

_Bella en donde estabas?- Porque siempre mi mama tiene que ser tan perceptiva?.

_Estaba en... en el baño- Fue la idea mas rapida que se me ocurrio que puedo decir, en ese momento aparecio Edward y todos se voltearon a verle.

_y tu donde estabas Edward?- pregunto Esme mirando a Edward con picardia y luego me miro a mi que por instinto no le pude sostener la mirada.

_En el baño...- Yo lo mire con los ojos como platos y todos los demas con las sonrisas mas grandes del mundo- Porque?

_No por nada querido, que bueno que en esta casa haigan muchos baños, cierto Renee?- Por dios, ellas habian congeniado o que?, bueno despues de todo por algo se trataban como hermanas.

_Si, tienes mucha razon Esme, es muy bueno, gracias a los arquitectos enves de dioses- Todos en la sala rieron, obviamente todos sabian lo que habia sucedido de que Edward gustaba de mi. Yo le mire matandolo con la mirada, el solo se hizo el desentendido mirando a Ross que pasaba su vista de Edward hasta mi.

_Bueno mama, ya esta lista la cena?-Estaba hasrta de que se burlaran a mi costa, mi papa que todavia estaba debajo de mi, me apreto la mano en señal de apoyo voltee hasta el y sonrei.

_Todavia no Bells, que tal si van a pasear un poco antes de la cena?, no se vayan a platicar a la alberca o hay muchas salas, me imagino que tienen muchas cosas que contarce, vayan chicos no querran quedarce con sus padres hablando de politica o de como coser mejor un swetwer?- En cuanto mi mama dijo eso todos nos pusimos en pie a la misma vez tanto que causo la risa en colectivo, fuimos a la alberca, como ya era de noche la luna se reflejaba en el agua, haciendo un enfoque de luz, aparte del que tenia la piscina, hacia frio, pero aun asi nos sentamos en una de las mesas que tenia la alberca alrededor. Coversamos de muchas cosas, nunca quedamos sin un tema de conversacion, hablamos de todo, desde ropa hasta autos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que siempre encajariamos perfectamente los 6, todos diferentes pero iguales a la misma vez, separados pero muy juntos, siempre unidos, ellos siempre habian, son y seran mis mejores amigos, reimos a montones, como en una ocasion se nos escapo una lagrima traicionera cuando recordamos su partida a Londres.

_Entonces estabamos en el desfile y pense que Jasper estaba detras de mi y le dije que esa chica que estaba en la pasarela era muy fea, que niciquiera un milagro de la madrina de cenicienta la ayudaria, pero cuando volteo veo a la hermana de la chica que estaba en la pasarela, Jasper estaba en la otra punta hablando con otro chico, juro que quise matarlo por primera vez en la vida, y ni que decir la chica estaba roja de la ira ya que a ella era la que le estaba diciendo todo.-Alice nos estaba relatando su peor anecdota y en cuanto termino Emmett fue el primero que se partio en carcajadas, yo la verdad no le entendia el chiste.

_Vamos Emmy callate de una vez- le dije recalcando su apodo ya que tenia mas de 5 minutos riendoce y no se callaba, ya era insoportable.

_Bella por dios, no me llames asi, por favor, porfis, pliss- Mientras el rogaba yo iva negando severamente.

_Me conoces, sabes que no lo voy a hacer- Le dije y mire a mi lado, que se encontraba parado recostado a la pared el chico mas perfeecto que alguna vez hubiera visto mirandome fijamente, su mirada me ponia nerviosa y en esa posicion se veia extremadamente sexy,mis mejillas se sonrojaron por mis pensamientos, el a pesar de no estar tan cerca de mi lo noto y solo sonrio mientras me guiñaba un ojo, mi sonrojo aunmento. agradecia que los chicos se habian fundido en una conversacion aparte que no me incluia.

Me pare y camine a la orilla de la piscina, me quite mis tenis y sumergi los pies en el agua, estaba tibia, deliciosa, cerre los ojos mientras me relajaba, abri los ojos cuando posocionaron una mano sobre la mia, abri los ojos de golpe para encontrarme a Edward igual que yo con los pies tambien sumergidos, estaba mirando el agua como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

_Te gusta mucho el agua?- Lo se era una pregunta patetica, pero era extraña la manera en que la miraba.

_Si me encanta, de hecho uno de mis deportes favoritos es la natacion, soy o mejor dicho era el lider de natacion en mi colegio, pero era muy dificil porque tambien era el capitan del equipo de futbol, pero me gustaba mas el futbol asi que renuncie a la natacion, y a ti algun deporte que te guste?- Todo me lo habia explicado con tanta calma pero a la vez ten recto, se notaba su acento britanico, al igual que a Alice y Jasper tambien lo tenian.

_Si muchos, te sorprenderias de la cantidad, pero los principales son la equitacion, gimnasia y el tenis, soy la lider de las porristas de mi colegio, Ross tambien es porrista, ella me ayuda con las coreografias, siempre ganamos en las competencias, somos un ash, y pues la equitacion la pracico en el colegio al igual que el tenis, todo es mas facil en nuestro colegio, tenemos muchas facilidades.- El asintio mientras yo le comentaba un poco de mi vida deportiva, que a decir verdad era mucha.

_Asi que eres de esas chicas que se creen superior a las demas?, disculpame Bella si te ofendo pero asi son la mayoria de las lideres- Me senti ofendida por un momento pero luego comprendi el tenia razon la mayoria de las personas en el colegio son asi.

_No creo que en ese aspecto somos diferentes, mira Emmett es el lider del equipo de Judo, Ross es la de un grupo de modelaje, y pues yo aparte de ser la lider de las porristas tambien soy la presidenta estudiantil, y miranos, tal como somos en casa, somos en el colegio, nosotros no somos farsantes como la mayoria en el colegio. todos se acercan solo por popularidad, pero nosotros sabemos quienes son nuestros verdaderos amigos, tu mas que nadien dees saber eso, despues de todo fuiste capitan del equipo de futbol en tu colegio, son mundos muy parecidos- Dije yo en tono de los malos programas y el rio sinfonicamente, yo le segui ya que su sonrisa era contagiosa.

_Asi es Bella, por eso es que te lo digo, una vez sali con una porrista y a ella todo lo que le interesba era su fisico, lastima que lo compredi muy tarde- En su voz se distinguia la triztesa.

_Como se llamaba ella?- No se porque me interesaba pero me daba un poco de rencor saber que habia tenido una novia antes, pero como no iva a tener una siendo tan precioso.

_Se llamaba Kate, era muy bella y me deje segar completamente Bella, Jasper y Alice me desian que ella no era una buena persona pero yo siempra la defendia porque estaba enamorado de ella hasta que un dia fui sin avisar a su casa y la encontre revolcandoce con un compañero de clase un tal Felix, demasiado tarde me entere de la verdadera clase de persona que era, esa fue mi primera y unica deseccion amorosa- Definitivamenta odiaba a esa chica, como podia acostarce con otro teniendo a Edward el chico mas lindo y perfecto de la tierra?.

_Lo siento muho Edward, y creeme que te entiendo- Dije recordando a Jacob.

_Porque lo dices?-pregunto con algo que no pude distinguir, rabia?. no no lo creo, le iva a contestar pero aparecio Charlott, la servidumbre de la cocina.

_Disculpen chicos sus padres les avisan que ya se va a servir la cena- Le asentimos a la chica que era un poco mayor que nosotros pero no por mucho, vi como miraba a Edward desnudandolo con la mirada pero este solo obsevaba nuestras manos todavia juntas.

Me coloque mis tenis y Edward me ayudo a pararme.

_Vamos señorita Swan- Dijo con ese matiz de caballerosidad, yo solo le sonrei mientras entrabamos solos ya que los chicos habian entrado hace tiempo ya.

_Chicos, vamos sientence, estaban muy entretenidos?- Ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares con sus parejas a los lados por lo que solo quedaban 2 puestos juntos, para Edward y para mi obviamente.

_Ehh, si estabamos platicando- Dijo Edward ya que niciquiera me habia reecordado de la pregunta, solo me sente y los mire a todos se veian tan felices todos, me encantaba verlos a todos asi de felices, esa era mi familia, teniamos tanto tiempo sin reuninos todos, en especial se notaba la alegria en los Hale ya que habia vuelto Jazz, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos y la partida de Jazz les habia afectado pero sabian que todo era por una mejor educacion para Jazz que en definitiva iva a terminar aqui en Forks pero estaba inmensamente feliz de que ahora ivamos a estar de nuevo los 5 digo 6 ya deberia acostumbrarme a que Edward ahora tambien forma parte de este grupo inseparable, porque a pesar de estar de continente a continente nunca nos separamos y siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto mientras mas retos nos inpongan mas fuerte nos haremos.

La velada paso como las recordaba todos riendo de un mal chiste de Em, los hombres hablando de futbol nosotras de ropa que en esta ocasion hablabamos de la nueva coleccion de Renee que esperaba ver pronto ya que Rosalie y yo estabamos emocionadisimas de usarla en la pasarela como las modelos principales ya que esta coleccion mama se destaco en ropa juvenil como siempre lo hacia pero esta vez comoda, no se porque me recordaba este tipo de ropa a mi persona.

_Alice te gustaria modelar en esta pasarela con las chicas?-Alice se atraganto con el vino y luego cuando se recupero, le sonrio a mi mama ya que ella habia sido la de la idea y luego se puso a dar aplauzos como cuando era niña.

_Por supuesto que si Tia, pero primero le tienes que pedir permiso a mi mama, me dejas?- Ella era una manipuladora, le hizo a Esme la carita de perrito bajo la lluvia que siempre nos hacia a tods para que hicieramos lo que ella quisiera.

_Oh por dios no lo puedo creer que estes aqui, te extrañe tanto- le dije de repente a Alice, todas se sorprendieron pero luego sonrieron dulcemente, ya que yo habia alzado mi brazo y la abrace. Donde estaban los chicos?.

_En donde estan los chicos?- Todas volteamos en diferentes direcciones en su busqueda pero todas encontramos lo mismo. Nada.

_No lo se, vamos a buscarlos?- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa picara y como resistirce, todas asentimos y fuimos hasta la sala que era la mayor posibilidad.

_No estan aqui- Dijo Renee que era la que iva adelante con Esme y Lilian.

_En la sala de juegos?- Propuso Ross y yo asenti era la mayor posibilidad tratandoce de hombres. Alli tampoco se encontraban, recorrimos toda la casa en su busqueda y nada, acaso se habian marchado?, no no lo creo Lilian mataria a su esposo. Ella tiene el mismo o peor caracter que Ross.

_Vamos a ver si sus coches estan afuera- Dijo Esme y todas le seguimos, alli estan los coches, entoces en donde diablos se metieron?, puse mi cabeza a funcionar a millon hasta que algo en mi hizo click.

_Ya lo se, vamos- Les dije y inmediatamente todas me siguieron, caminamos hasta atras de la casa, cruzamos algunos arboles ya que nuestra casa se conectaba con el bosque.

_Bella a donde vamos?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

_Tranquila Alice ya vamos a llegar, todavia no lo recuerdas Renee?- Ella volteo hacia mi con una enorme sonrisa, ya sabia a donde ivamos. Porfin!

Caminamos un poco hasta que porfin llegamos, era un claro enorme y alli en un esquina estan ellos, parecian que estaban charlando, se veian muy concentrados como si le estuvieran dando indicaciones.

_Que hacemos?- Pregunto Ross y yo no supe que decir.

_Creo que vamos-Contesto Lilian, y todas le seguimos hasta que vimos como todos ellos corrian hasta nosotras que estabamos a mitad de campo.

_Que rayos sucede?- Pregunt hasta que senti que un cuerpo cayo sobre mi.

_Estamos jugando futbol?- Dijo la voz ya conocida de Edward, estaba sudado y sus cabellos desareglados pero se veia extremandamente sexy y mas si se encontraba sobre mi- Que rayos hacen ustedes aqui?

_Te puedo responder luego de que te bajes?- La verdad era muy comodo esta posicion pero no lo era estando sobre el pasto.

_ Esta posicion me parece muy comoda, me pregunto como sera si..- Se iva acercar pero intente pararme, no iva a dejar que mi primer beso con Edward, por mucho que lo quisiera fuera en el pasto cojn toda la familia viendonos.

_No te atrevas Edward Cullen- Le adverti con mi dedo señalandolo, el beso mi dedo, se paro y me ayudo a mi a hacerlo.

_Chicas que hacen aqui?- Pregunto Emmett, luego fijo su vista en mi y nego varias veces divertdo.

_como o lo ivan a hacer si tienen a Bella Swan de su lado- Dijo mi papa tambien apareciendo-Eres una delatadora Bella.

_Lo siento papa enserio- Dije con la carita made in Alice- Ellas me obligaron- cuando ya no tienes salida hay una sola solucion culpa a los demas.

_Enserio?-Dijo Charlie con una ceja alzada y mirandonas a todas que estabamos en frente de ellos, parecia que estabamos en la guerra, mujeres Vs hombres.

_Si papi, acaso no me crees?- siempre funcionaba ser la hija de papa.

_ Te lo creere si convences a tu equipo de jugat futbol en nuestra contra, o si no estaras castigada todo un mes por delatadora, aceptas?-Estas eran una de las tantas cosas que siempre haciamos. lo pense un momento: Todas sabiamos jugar, poco pero sabiamos, no nos podiamos caer porque papa habia instalado bombillas para que quedara un campo de futbol improvisado, y por ultimo yo no queria estar castigada.

_Dejame consultarlo con mi equipo- Los chicos solo reian de la proposicion de Charlie de hacernos jugar, ya se tragarian sus palabras cuando nos vieran jugar, por primera vez vi a Edward que se encontraba al lado de su padre y de igual manera tenia una sonrisa de superioridad que el resto.

_ esta bien, tu mandas- Eso siempre me lo decia mi pare, cuando yo queria algo, siempre decia "Eres la bebe de la casa, tu mandas"

_Lo se papi- Le dije y luego me gire hacia las chicas les hice señas de que hicieramos un circulo y asi lo hicieron.-Muy bien chicas quien quiere patear traseros y salvar el mio?- todas levantaron la mano, Alice tenia una tremenda sonrisa y Ross, ella era simplemente ella, tenia como siempre su sonrisa de superioridad parecida a la de Edward solo que el la tenia de medio lado, que cosas digo?, concentrate Bella.

_Muy bien, muchas gracias, ahora a patear los traseros de sus esposos, o novios- Todas aplaudieron.

_Muy bien Charlie, vamos a jugar.- A todos se les desorbitaron los ojos, ahora era nuestro momento de sonreir.

_QUE?, no yo no puedo tumbar o golpear a Alice, y si le hago daño?- ahora ellos eran los sentimentales o mejor dicho machistas.

_Oh por dios no sea asi Jasper Hale, por diostengo 17, ahora vamos a jugar o que?- Alice estaba dando sus tipicos saltitos.

_No, no vamos a jugar, las podemos golpear- Dijo Emmett por primera vez serio en la vida, momento historico.

_Ok, no me digan que son unos aguados... Un momento, ustedes pensaban que no ivamos a aceptar solo por ser chicas?- Mire a Charlie y este instataneamente volteo su mirada hacia Emmett.

_Pues ahora van a jugar, Charlie vamos a jugar!- Sentencio Renee colocandoce en la defensa y todas las demas eligieron sus posiciones, yo quede como lanzadora, es decir ellas me pasaban el balon para que yo anotara.

_Van a jugar si o no?- Pregunto Esme fastidiada mirando a Carlile fijamente. Ya que ellos solo nos veian acomodandonos mientras seguian alli parados como tontos.

_Si juegan y ganan, todos tienen autos nuevos, cada pareja le compra el suyo a la otra a ver que tanto la conocen, y si pierden tienen que ir de compras con nosotras todo un año, ademas de que tambien queremos un auto- Dijo Lilian, pero a quien le iva a dar yo un auto?, a Edward?, supongo es el unico libre, al principio ellos sonrieron pero luego se les decayo cuando nombro las compras+ 1 año, fue muy gracioso jeje.

_Esta bien, pero tienen que ser los mejores autos del mercado-Dijo Carlile y se empezaron a colocar en sus posiciones, no le preste mucha atencion y solo me concentre en el balon y la defensa que era Jasper, el lanzador era Ed, un momento desde cuando le digo Ed a Edward?.

El juego comenzo y al principio estaba muy dificil para nosotras ya que eramos inespertas y ellos los padres habian sido campeones y capitanes de equipos de futbol americano en su adolescencia y ahora los chicos y tambien los seecundaban ya que Emmett era parte al igual que Jasper y Edward de equipos de futbol y lo peor el ultimo era el capitan. Nosotras solo eramos porristas, atletas, para este tipo de deportes solo nos servia la destreza y agilidad, pero no tenemos la fuerza. En fin me concentre en el juego ya que ellos ya habian anotado 1.

Alice me paso el balon y yo corri lo mas que pude hasta la porteria del equipo contrario cuando senti que me tomaban por la cintura, mire hacia atras y era Jazz, le pise el pies y segui corriendo, en la defensa de porteria estaba Carlile, que no me dejaria correr mas, sin embargo apoye mas el balon a mi pecho, enconces Alice le brinco encima a Carlile y yo aproveche ese momento para correr hasta la linea, y claro esta fue PUNTO.

_Muy bien Bella- Dijeron todas a coro mientras yo me levantaba y tomaba el balon entre mis manos para lanzarcelo en la cabeza a alguien en especial que se habia reido de mi al principio del juego. Si esa persona era Edward, eso le pasa por burlon, se volteo inmediatamente y me vio sonriendo y enseguida rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza. Corri hasta el mientras gritaba a coro.

_ANOTEEEEE- le grite en el oido mientras el seguia caminando para acomodarce en su posicion.

_No cantes VICTORIAAAAAA Swan- Grito el tambien tratando de imitar mi voz y logrando que los chicos rieran.

_Ya lo veras Cullen- Dije amenazandolo y caminando de regreso hasta mi posicion, al parecer era la unica que faltaba. Me quede mirando fijamente a Edward y el hacia lo mismo, le rete con la mirada y el solo sonrio, idiota, un idiota sexy.

Sono el pito de Carlile y todos empezaron a correr, yo tome el balon lo mas rapido que pude pero Emmettt venia corriendo hasta mi asi que se lo lance a Lilian que estaba lo mas cerca de mi, ella siguio corriendo y Emmett me tumbo, pero mantuvo su peso con los codos para no aplastarme ya que el era enorme, en cuanto se quito segui corriendo, ahora el balon lo tenia Ross, le hice señas y ella lo lanzo, ahora con el balon en mis manos corri, evite a Charlie y a Jasper y otra vez anotamos.

Sonrei victoriosa y corri hasta las chicas, todas estaban muy sudadas y cansadas pero me recibieron en un abrazo de equipo, todas vimos como Alice saltaba y la imitamos, reimos por nuestra estupides, vi un relampago en el cielo y empezo a llover.

_No lo puedo creer, como lo hicieron?- Escuche la voz de Carlile y rei para mis adentros.

_Muy bien chicas tenemos autos nuevos y un cargador para las compras- Dijo Esme y todas reimos volteandonos hasta los chicos que estaban tumbados en el suelo.

_Todavia no se como lo hicieron- Repitio Carlile, Esme le sonrio dulcemente, se acerco a el y lo abrazo sentandoce en el cesped mojado, ya que todavia seguia lloviendo a cantaros.

_Se llama instinto femenino tio- Dijo Ross mientras se hacia una coleta alta.

_Bueno sera mejor que nos marchemos- Dijo Peter y todos asentimos, ellos se pusieron de pies y cada quien le tomo la mano a su pareja yo solo camine casi que de ultima.

_Cada vez logras sorprenderme mas- Dijo la inconfundible voz de Edward a mi lado. En que momento se habia puesto a mi lado?.

_Ah si?, pero sorpresa positiva o negativa?- La compañia de Edward era muy grata, sentia que podia confiarle a el culaquier cosa.

_Positiva desde luego, como es que sabes jugar futbol tambien?- Se veia sorprendido por lo ultimo, yo solo rei porque le causara tanta sorpresa.

_Tengo un hermano obsesionado con el futbol y un padre que lo esta con los deportes, suficientes motivos?-Pregunte divertida.

_Claro que si, de todas formas deberia acosumbrarme a que eres una enorme caja de sorpresas, nunca haces las cosas que pienso vas a hacer- Dijo un poco irritado.

_Dime Edward, que quieres que haga para complacerte por esta noche, pero que quede claro solo sera hoy porque estoy de buenas por haberte pateado el trasero- Dije y fue su momento de reir. Al parecer lo penso y luego sonrio enorme.

_Quiero que me pidas que te bese- Yo sonrei, el tampoco era muy predescible, pense que me iva a pedir cualquier cosa menos eso.

_Esta bien, Ed besame- Le pedi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba esperando el beso, el se acerco mas y solo dejo un beso en mi mejilla, le mire realmente sorprendida.

_No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea de esta forma, pero me has demostrado algo muy importante Bella- me comento en el oido y luego tomo mi mano.

_Que cosa?- pregunte todavia un poco aturdida.

_Que no te soy indiferente, que tambien te gusto Bella y creeme que pronto no sera solo gusto, me vas a querer Bella,con el tiempo lo haras- Dejo un pequeño beso en mi mano y seguimos caminando sin decir nada, no era u¡incomodo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer mientras veiamos a los demas avanzar, porfin llegamos a casa, todos se despidieron y los chicos prometieron estar el lunes en la mañana en mi casa para irnos todos juntos al colegio.

Ya era lunes en la mañana, por suerte la maleta ya la habia preparado Tom, me levante y fui al baño, hoy elegiria yo que colocarme, obte por un pantalon entubado, una franelilla de un solo hombro azul y unas botas de tacon bajo, me maquille muy poco, ya que no me gustaba el maquillaje en exceso. Baje a desayunar y ahi estaba Charlott preparando el deesayuno, todavia me caia un poco mal por como habia visto a Edward. Me sente en el banquillo y espere a que me sirviera.

_COMO ESTA MI HERMANITA BELLA?-Grito mientras entraba por la puerta y se sentaba a mi lado desordenando mis cabellos con sus grandes manotas, me molestaba que hiciera eso.

_Dejame en paz Emmy- Me encantaba decirle asi, me estaba descobrando todos sus estupidos apodos.

_Belli Bells no me digas asi- Me reprocho con falsa inocencia, Charlott dejo nuestros desayunos en frente y yo fulmine a Emmett por lo demas.

_Ya callate, y intenta dejarle un poco de comida al resto de la humanidad, deberias de ir a Africa un año o mejor a Japon, es que acaso no has oido cuando mama dice que ha hecho donaciones, por dios eres un desconsiderado, como puedes..- El solo me veia fastidiado, pero todo lo que habia dicho era cierto, luego del terremoto en Japon y que mama me haiga llevado a Africa habia cambiado radicalmente mi ser, ahora era un poco mas ahorrativa, no es como si fuera mucho pero como dice mi papa 1 sola persona puede marcar la diferencia, asi que intentaba no malgastar las cosas y ayudar a mama en la fundacion en donde era voluntaria.

_Ya, por dios Bella, donde dejaste tu alma porque esta no eres tu, donde esta mi hermana Bella?, busquenla y llevence a esta maniatica preocupada, mi hermana era super relajada, no le importaba el resto del mundo y sobre todo era super inpulsiva y rebelde,tal como yo, pero al parecer desaparecio, me ayudas a buscarla mostruo?- Esa eran una de las antas cosas que nos caracterizaban, eramos super rebeldes, pero no como esos niños tontos que creen que ser rebeldes es llamar la atencion de tus padres, al contrario nosotros ya la teniamos, eramos mas impulsivos, haciamos carreras, apuestas, compras, es decir malgastar el dinero en disfrutar, nuestros padres nos conocen y saben que somos asi, llamenos hipocritas pero delante de la sociedad conciente heramos unos buenos chicos pero lejos de ella eramos los reyes de las pistas, algo asi como rapido y furioso, obviamente sin tanta ficcion y mentiras.

Termine mi desayuno mientras que Em se habia parado y se fue a desayunar a la sala, tocaron el timbre y yo sabia que eran los chicos, Tom fue a abrir aunque ya sabia quien era, obviamente los chicos, me levante y camine a la sala Emmett ya tenia su maleta en mano, ahi en el marco de la puerta estaba Jazz, esperandonos, salimos y estaba el BMW rojo de Rosalie obviamente conducido por su dueña, Jasper se subio de copiloto y Alice estaba detras, señal de que yo iva con Edward y Emmett ya que Edward se bajo del auto y Emmett camino hasta el garage, Em como iva delante de mi, iva bajando las escaleras de la entrada cuando vi a Edward a mi lado y tendiendome la mano, le mire dudosa, ya que parecia que no era conmigo, institivamente mire hacia atras y era cierto era a Tom que tenia mi maleta y Edward se la estaba pidiendo.

_Buenos dias Bella- Me saludo mientras que colocaba la maleta al otro lado de su mano y con la otra tomaba la mia, me quede analizandolas por un momento y parecian estar perfectas juntas.

_Sabes estas actitudes no son de amigos- Esa era la verdad, no queria que las personas pensaran cosas que no eran ciertas.

_Por eso es que lo hago para marcar mi territorio- Frunci el ceño, que queria decir con eso?

_No te entiendo, explicate mejor- Le dije mientras el colocaba las maletas en la maletera.

_Quiere decir que no voy a dejar que ninguno de esos chicos a los que estas acostumbrada a frecuentar y a hablar con ellos como si nada se te acerquen y pretendan mas que una amistad contigo- Explico mientras se iva acenrcando mas a mi.

_No puedes hacer eso, tu no eres mi dueño


End file.
